


She can stay, Right?

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Runaways [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, I, Niki gives them some, Running Away, Tommy needs a hug, alright time to write, dream team who?, i only know tommy tubbo and niki, niki rlly said big sister time huh, only small amounts, saw the new stream and said, so does Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Niki stumbles across two people she thought she would never see again and can't help but want to stay with them.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 313
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	She can stay, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> what are we but NPC's in Niki's story?

Niki stumbled through the forest looking for a place to rest. She was running from Schlatt and his people, she had refused to pay her outlandish taxes and they had chased her with swords and bows. She used her arm to lean against a tree as she caught her breath. She could no longer hear the footsteps of those chasing her so she guessed she was in the clear, as soon as the thought crossed her mind a steadily growing pain in her abdomen began to peak.

"Oh." she said softly as she stared at the arrow that was stuck in her side. She grit her teeth and stood up. Niki walked forward intent on finding something, somewhere, or something to stay with, but it was getting harder to do so with the blood loss making her sway and stumble as she walked. She perked up when she heard barley indistinguishable voices ahead and began making her way towards them. As Niki got closer black spots dancing across her vision began to appear at a alarming rate. When she got even closer she could here one voice cut the other off, telling it to be quiet. She managed to get past the trees into a clearing where two people where standing in front of her. Because of the black spots which where rapidly taking over her vision she could only make out a blob of red, white, and yellow, along with one of green and brown.

"Niki?" she swore she could have heard someone say, but it was unclear. She stood still, swaying back and forth as the green one approached her. She would have passed out if not for the hands that immediately caught her. "Niki!" she could hear the same voice, more panicked this time.

"Tubbo?" Niki slurred out weakly. She watched as the green one she had identified as Tubbo ask for the red and white one, who she had guessed was Tommy, to get a first aid kit. That was the last thing she remembered before the black spots relentlessly took over her vision.

____________

Niki awoke on a soft bed with sunlight streaming through the window right where she was affected by it. She attempted to sit up before hissing loudly at the pain radiating from the bandaged injury in her side. The door to the room she was in burst open and a worried Tubbo came in. He gasped as he saw her awake, struggling to sit up, and ran over to help her do so. Once he had done so he handed her a bottle of water she hadn't noticed with a smile, gaining on in return.

"Thank you." She said once she had drunk from the glass bottle. She gasped before swiftly turning to him, ignoring the twinge of pain the action caused. "Are you and Tommy doing okay?" She asked with urgency. Tubbo smiled and nodded.

"Me and Tommy love it here! He has all his disks in his room and I even restarted my bee farm!" he exclaimed happily, making Niki smile. Tommy walked through the open door, giving it a confused look before walking over with some food and bandages. He handed the bandages to her before setting the plate on the bedside table the water came from.

"Thank you Tommy." She and Tubbo said before looking at eachother and giggling. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever weirdos." he muttered. He turned to look at Tubbo " I have to go check the traps we set up and go fishing." Tubbo waved him off with a smile and a promise to stay safe. He turned back to Niki.

"What happened?" he reluctantly voiced his question. Niki smiled warmly at him. 

"I refused to pay my unfair taxes and got chased when i ran." Tubbo nodded, seemingly in,thought for a little before talking out his communicator and began typing. Niki reached over and grabbed the food, which she could see was rabbit stew. She could admit it tasted okay, but that was about it. When she placed the bowl back on the bedside table Tubbo stuffed his communicator in his pocket and smiled hopefully at her. 

"Do you wanna stay with Tommy and I?" Niki thought for a moment.

"Someone has to teach the two of you to cook better i guess." she teased, ruffling his hair at the same time despite his protests at the treatment.


End file.
